


The Weight of Love

by ami_ven



Series: How About Forever [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want me to carry her?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Love

“Do you ever just feel… amazed, sometimes?” asked Rodney, his voice low to avoid waking the two-year-old fast asleep against his shoulder. “By the fact that my DNA and your DNA got together and created something as wonderful as her?”

“Not just our DNA got together,” said John.

“Hey,” Rodney hissed. “Small pitchers have big ears.”

“I think you’re mixing metaphors, there, buddy.” John rested his hand on Zoe’s back. “You want me to carry her?”

“I’ve got her,” said Rodney. “I… I don’t remember my parents ever carrying me, like this. I mean, I’m sure they must have carried me when I was a baby, but as soon as I learned how to walk…”

“She’ll remember being carried,” said John. “Zoe knows how much you love her.”

Rodney felt Zoe’s breath on his neck, warm and soft. “It just still feels like we’re making this up as we go along,” he said, quietly. “But she’s happy. She really is happy. With us.”

“Yeah,” said John, with a snorted laugh. He paused at the door to their quarters. “Y’know, I’m pretty happy with you both, too.”

“Right back at ya,” Rodney said, and leaned over their daughter to kiss him.

THE END


End file.
